Transformación de Hombre a mujer, de Hinete a Hinata,
by Annif
Summary: Hola! Esta es una Historia que trata de Hinete un chico de 18 años que siempre estuvo enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero había un problema, ambos eran hombres y sabia que era inviable su amor pues su amigo, Naruto nunca lo miraría de esa forma. Pero un día todo cambia y Hinete pasa a convertirse en Hinata, lo que da pie a una nueva historia de amor entre él ahora ella y Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Desde que tenía 7 años de edad siempre me ha llamado la atención un chico, Naruto Uzumaki. Él siempre ha sido valiente, persistente y amable pero los demás no pueden ver eso…solo yo quien lo sigue en silencio a todas partes.

Cuando cumplí 11 años tome el valor y le hable, el me miro sorprendido pero luego sonrió. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida y desde allí somos amigos.

A medida que crecíamos él fue dejando de lado su inadvertida vida para convertirse en alguien con tan buena presencia que donde iba llamaba la atención y miradas, mientras yo solo me escondía detrás de él.

Íbamos a todas partes juntos y hacíamos todo tipo de cosas, lo que hizo que mis sentimientos hacia él se incrementaron cada vez más. Esas ansias de estar a su lado, de escuchar sonrisa e historias… estar tan cerca que pudiera besarlo… pero sé que nunca pasaría porque ambos somos hombres.

Sé que está mal amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo pero no puedo evitarlo… todo fuera más fácil si me convirtiera en mujer, de esa manera caminaríamos por la calle agarrados de las manos, diciéndonos cosas hermosas sin que se mirara mal, pero debo resignarme… eso no pasará nunca…

-¡Ven Hinete!-

-voy…-

-hoy te presentare a una chica, ya es hora de que tengas una novia, tienes 18 años y aún andas solo todo debido a que cada vez que te hablan te sonrojas y no puedes decir nada, debes cambiar eso-

-para ti es fácil decirlo… eres muy popular… en cambio yo… mírame…- baje la cabeza-

-lo que veo es a un chico alto y simpático ser muy tímido como para arriesgarse al mundo, tu cabello azul combina con tus ojos que parecen la luna, tus labios son rosas…- se paró en seco, sacudió su cabeza- bueno mejor apresurémonos- dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado.

A veces él dice cosas como esa, que mi cabello es hermoso, que mis labios son rosas… pensaría que le gusto, pero quito esas ideas rápidamente, eso no era viable, Naruto el chico más popular de la universidad no se fijaría en otro hombre como yo además sin atractivo porque hay otros mucho más atractivos; además a él le gusta esa chica Sakura desde siempre.

Después de correr un rato llegamos a una cafetería donde esperaríamos a mi cita.

Estoy tan nervioso que creo que vomitaré.

-mira te diré el verdadero plan, a ese lugar vienen chicas muy hermosas entonces hable con unos amigos de mis padres para que nos dejaran trabajar aquí unos días, este es un lugar de acompañantes para mujeres; este acompañamiento trata de acompañarlas y servirles te o café, hablándoles y escuchándolas un rato, en esto consiste todo ¿Qué te parece? ¡Es perfecto para ti! Vamos a cambiarnos-

Me halo del brazo y me llevo a un cuarto para cambiarnos.

Media hora después ya estábamos listos. Con unos uniformes elegantes y negros. La dueña dijo que me quedaba la ropa muy bien y a decir verdad me sentía bien, este color hacia contraste con mi blanca piel.

Mientras me miraba al espejo veía por un ángulo como Naruto me veía con expresión sorprendida.

-Te ves herm… digo te luce la ropa… llamaras mucho la atención-

-también te ves muy bien… como siempre-

Salí de ese recinto porque la situación se estaba poniendo rara. Era mejor dejar hasta ahí, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo por nada del mundo.

Cuando las clientas me vieron todas se conmocionaron. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas querían que yo las atendiera. Eso me hacía sentir muy realizado. Obviamente Naruto era solicitado, pero lo veía algo distante, como enojado. Ignore esos pensamientos y seguí.

La tarde fue un éxito, tanto que la dueña nos dijo que trabajáramos con ella todas las vacaciones. A lo que accedí gustoso y Naruto mas o menos entusiasmado.

Al salir del lugar una chica llamada Ten Ten me dio su número de teléfono. Ella era muy hermosa, me cayo tan bien que de verdad la llamaría.

-Naruto tu plan funcionó perfectamente ¡Hasta conseguí el numero de una chica! Debes de estar feliz-

-si… por lo menos ella tiene los pechos grandes eso es importante en una mujer, además de su larga cabellera-

-si… hoy es viernes ¿Vamos a tomar?-

-¡Claro!-

Fuimos al lugar de siempre. Un bar en el centro de unos amigos.

Comenzamos tomando cervezas mientras charlábamos con ellos, pero Naruto seguía un poco extraño, ni siquiera me veía.

Unos tragos más y decidí indagar que sucedía.

-Amigo ¿Qué tienes? Estas raro hace un rato-

-nada…- dijo mientras se le escapaba un hipo.

-hagamos algo, tomemos otras dos rondas y me dices ¿Te parece?-

-si hagámosle-

Nos tomamos dos cervezas más cada uno, pero ahora si estábamos casi borrachos, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es?-

-….-

-Naruto-

-estoy un poco celoso eso es todo-

-¿Celoso tú de mí? Eso debe ser un chiste, si siempre llamas más la atención-

-no me refería a esa forma…-

¿De qué está hablando? Se acerca a mí y me susurra al oído

-si fueras una chica serias más hermoso, así con los labios rosas, grandes pechos, cabello largo… todo una belleza…-

-Naruto ¿Te gusto?- le pregunte un poco asustado.

-claro que me gustas… eres mi amigo…- la misma respuesta de siempre- pero sabes nunca estaría con un hombre, así que solo estaría contigo si fueras una chica-

Puñalada a mi corazón. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Siempre he sabido que es así, nunca estaría conmigo…

-yo… tengo que ir al baño…-

-espera- agarra mi brazo-

-¡suéltame!- lo quito bruscamente y salgo corriendo al baño. Cuando llego me encierro en un cubículo y comienzo a llorar. Sé que soy un estúpido por amarlo de esta forma pero no puedo evitarlo.

Cuando me calme salí un poco más tranquilo. Mientras caminaba a la mesa vi que los amigos del bar y Naruto estaban hablando.

-Parece que a Hinete le gustas Naruto, es enserio- dijo Lee- eres un idiota que no se da cuenta de nada-

-no digas bobadas…solo somos amigos además somos hombres-

-pero el hecho de que sean hombres no es un impedimento… actualmente hay total libertad…-

-¡Calla! ¡Nunca estaré con él de ese modo! ¡Antes preferiría morir o no hablarle nunca más! Como andaría yo con un hombre, estás loco-

-¿Qué pasaría si el de verdad te amara?-

-si eso ocurriera solo me alejaría de él, tampoco es tan importante para mi así que no sería duro, podría conseguir otro amigo mejor y sin esas preferencias si fuera el caso-

Y en ese momento llegue yo.

Eso que acababa de decir era horrible. Me pare en frente de ellos muy dolido.

-me alegra saber que no soy importante para ti y sabes, mejor aléjate de mí porque de verdad te amo, idiota-

Tome mi buzo y salí de ese lugar rápidamente.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas por la calle. Las lágrimas corrían por mis ojos desconsoladamente. Entonces comenzó a llover.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, el pecho me dolía y no podía pensar. Ya no quería vivir. Todo fuera mejor si en vez de haber nacido hombre lo hubiera hecho como mujer. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido.

Pasan por mi cabeza un montón de ideas locas, tanto que me duele. Necesito refrescarme para así continuar con mi aburrida vida.

A lo lejos de la calle se veía un pequeño puente, donde pasaba por debajo un rio. Ese sería un buen lugar para refrescarse. Me acerque lo suficiente, me quite la ropa solo quedando en bóxer. Me subí a la baranda. Tome impulso y me lancé. Mientras caía al agua pensaba que toda mi vida fuera mucho mejor si fuera mujer.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, tanto que casi no pude abrir los ojos, cuando me levante me sentí más pesado.

-no te esfuerces tanto debes de estar muy cansado; debo decirte algo importante ahora comienza tu nueva vida, así que cuando habrás los ojos no te asustes-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- dije pesadamente

-tu tío Alphonse el de Inglaterra y te lo digo porque ya no eres el mismo, abre los ojos-

Entonces pude abrirlos. Estaba en una habitación de paredes azul cielo, en una cómoda cama.

De verdad que me siento pesado, me llevo las manos al pecho y noto que tengo algo blando en él; bajo la mirada y miro que son pechos; mis manos son mas delgadas… ¿Qué esta pasando?... llevo las manos a mi entrepierna y…. ¡No esta! Me levanto apresuradamente de la cama hacia un espejo que hay en la pared de afrente. Al mirarme miro algo asombroso.

-Soy una mujer-

-si desde hoy te llamas Hinata-


	2. Mi nueva vida y recuerdos

-Hinata... Hinata… tío pero ¿Qué ha pasado? Yo soy Hinete… un hombre-

-hijo han pasado muchas cosas que es mejor que veas, ven- me tomo de la mano para que caminara mejor y le llevo camino a la sala.

Este delgado cuerpo hace que me tambalee. Pase de pesar como 75 kilos a 60 kilos.

Al llegar a su elegante sala, me sentó en un sillón.

-lee todo esto- me dio unos diarios.

Los títulos eran "Muere heredero de los Hyuga, se cree que fue un suicidio", "extraña Muere de Hinete Hyuga" entre otros nombres. En todos aparecía una foto mía sonriente y una pequeña biografía de mí.

-¿He muerto…? Entonces ¿Qué hago aquí…? ¿Qué está pasando?... solo me tire al rio para darme un baño…- las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin poder controlarlas.

-Cuando te tiraste, te golpeaste la cabeza y te hundiste… la corriente te llevo muy lejos… te ahogaste… lo siento mucho…-

Me rodeo con sus brazos y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer en mi hombro.

-Creíamos que habíamos muerto…. Fue tan horrible… me alegro que estés bien ahora…-

-tío… ¿Quién soy?...-

-Veras, hay una técnica que se coloca en los primogénitos de los Hyuga, que plantea que en el caso de que mueran accidentalmente o antes de tiempo, se hace una réplica de su cuerpo y tu alma se introduce en él, todo esto siempre llega al segundo hijo que es quien hereda la capacidad de hacer aparecer esto; mi hermana tu madre cuando murió se hizo una réplica pero no sobrevivió, en general nadie sobrevive pero contigo funcionó, por eso sentí una terrible pesadez entonces supe que debía traerte aquí; Hanabi no pudo hacerlo porque aún es pequeña pero lo sitió, cayó enferma por días.

Dormiste 10 días. Te tenía que alimentar con mi energía para que despertaras, creí que no pasaría hasta que te vi hoy, de verdad eres un milagro. Lo único extraño es que apareciste mujer… no hombre, lo cual nunca había sucedido; se ve que de verdad lo deseabas.

Otra cosa, tenías esto en tu mano, debe de ser importante-

-es una pulsera que mi amigo y yo nos dimos hace muchos años… tío cuando volveremos… tengo que verlos a todos….-

-En unos días cuando te enseñemos a ser mujer, mi esposa lo hará, no puedes llegar sin saber cómo actúa… Hinata ese nombre es mejor porque solo cambie dos letras del original… así serían muchos más cómodos.

Desde hoy eres nuestra hija. Ya organice todos los papeles hasta los de la universidad, cuando lleguemos a Japón te transferiremos y podrás seguir con tu misma vida-

Y así empezó mi vida como mujer.

Mi tía me enseño primero a caminar. De verdad que es difícil con este delgado cuerpo, pero lo más terrible fue usar esos tacones, no sé cómo lo aguantan, después de caminar solo un poco te duele todo.

Me enseño como bañarme… lo cual fue muy extraño… aún no me acostumbro a este cuerpo… pero es realmente lindo… mis pechos son grandes, tengo el cabello largo… me veo exactamente como antes solo que con estos atributos, además de mi curvilíneo cuerpo. Soy exactamente igual a como Uzuna (como llamo a Naruto desde que éramos niños y muy pocas veces lo usé ahora grande) quería a su tipo de mujer… ahora si podría gustarle…

Me llevaron de compras, por lo que tengo muchos vestidos claro, pero también pantalones, me siento desnudo con las piernas expuestas de esa manera… así que pedí que me dejaran escoger algunas ropas. Mis pijamas, y shorts eran de hombres claramente, porque esta transformación la asimilaría poco a poco no así bruscamente.

Luego vino lo difícil, la ropa interior.

La tía la escogió todo; porque para mí es vergonzoso hacer esto. Compro de todos los colores y tipos, de encaje, de algodón y de licra de muchos colores. Admito que me veo muy bien cuando me vi con ellas puestas pero me excitaba un poco el solo verme. Es muy extraño.

Un día me vino el sangrado ¡Fue súper traumatizante! Creí que me iba a morir. Obviamente me habían dicho que en cualquier momento llegaría pero lo peor eran los cólicos, ahora entiendo porque todas las chicas se ponían tan mal en sus días, es súper difícil ser mujer.

Y así fue pasando el tiempo. Cada día estaba más encariñada con mis tíos, hasta los sentía como mis verdaderos padres y claro me estaba criando de nuevo.

También me colocaron un profesor de inglés intensivo, para perfeccionar el idioma como una autentica inglesa, así todo sería más creíble.

Así pasaron 6 meses.

Mi nueva vida era muy buena, hasta había olvidado un poco como era antes de ser mujer. Por eso debía volver porque si seguía aquí perdería mi identidad de Hinete.

-Tíos debo regresar a Japón-

-pero Hinata ¡Estamos viviendo tan bien! Ahora eres la hija que nunca pudimos tener, nuestra vida es maravillosa-

-eso no va a cambiar tía, eres como mi madre y te prometo que podemos hablar todos los días como lo hacen las madres y las hijas, puedes aconsejarme y visitarme cuando quieras, pero de verdad debo volver…-

-Hinata ten en cuenta que será difícil porque ya no eres el hombre Hinete, cuando vayas todo seguirá igual con la única excepción que todo no va a ser como lo conociste-

-si señor-

-sabía que este día llegaría; empaca tus cosas nos vamos en dos días-

Eso hice emocionado empaque todo lo que necesitaría.

Al llegar a Japón me sentí tan emocionado, digo emocionada, que casi lloro. Un carro nos recogió y nos dirijamos a casa de papá.

-Hinata desde que tu madre murió vengo muy pero muy poco, la última vez eras solo una niña, tu padre debe estar algo nervioso-

-estará feliz de verte-

Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. El viaje fue tranquilo hasta que llegamos a casa.

El solo verla me dio escalofríos, tengo tanto miedo que tengo náuseas y mareos. Me calmé ya que vine para esto.

Entramos a mi casa.

En el corredor estaba papá y Hanabi.

-Bienvenidos- dijo papá- Alphonse hace tanto que…-

Se paró en seco viéndome. Sus ojos se enrojecieron. Se acercó a mí y toco mi rostro.

-eres igual a mi muchacho, mi hijo Hinete…- me abrazo fuertemente- es como si él estuviera aquí-

-¿Papá?- dijo Hanabi acercándose- ¿Qué pa…?- paro también en seco y me miro- ¿Hinete oniisama?- sus lágrimas también cayeron por sus mejillas y corrió a abrazarme.

Así nos quedamos un rato.

Todos los otros miembros de la familia me vieron y también lloraban.

-tio, prima… si quieren llámenme Hinete, no hay problema…-

-por favor dime papá y hermana a Hanabi nos harías sentir mejor-

-esta bien…-

Al rato me soltaron, así cuando todos me vieron completamente, hubo hasta unos desmayos. Me sentí mareada y casi me desmayo, de un momento a otro estaba muy débil.

-Hiashi ¿podrías llevarnos a la habitación donde se va a quedar? Ella siempre ha sido débil-

-si claro-

Tomo el mismo las maletas y las llevo a mi antiguo cuarto. Cuando entre y vi todo igual, hasta las últimas sabanas que usé no pude contenerme más solo lloré…

-Hiashi a ella le dolió mucho la muerte de Hinete… ellos hablaban por correo-

-entiendo… bueno mi niña aquí te quedaras, hay ropa en el closet así que siéntete libre de usarla, te veré luego- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

-tío ¿Cómo voy a decirle?-

-cuando te sientas preparada, tranquila, encontraras el momento; olvidaba algo, no puedes tener emociones fuertes tan seguidas tu cuerpo aún es muy débil, por eso ahora descansa-

Salió de la habitación.

El estar aquí en mi habitación hacia todo muy duro. Todos creían que había muerto y yo estaba aquí… sin poder decirles aún nada…Por Dios…

Me arrecoste a la cama, de verdad estoy muy cansada. Pero sentí el olor de Naruto en mi cama y algo extraño debajo de la almohada. La alcé y vi una nota:

"Hinete soy un estúpido perdóname"

Era la letra de Naruto.

Con su olor a todo mi alrededor me fui quedando dormida.

Siento que me estoy ahogando, trato de pedir ayuda y nadie viene; me voy quedando sin aire… moriré…

-¡Ayuda! ¡No!-

Me desperté agitada.

En un santiamén vino mi padre corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?-

-soñé que me ahogaba… y nadie me ayudaba… fue horrible…-

Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

-conque te ahogabas… como murió mi hijo…-

-padre… siempre haces esto cuando estoy nervioso pero nunca te decía que me daba cuenta…-

-esas cosas…-

-gracias…- lo bese en la mejilla- voy a Salir a caminar-

-Hinata pero son las 2 de la mañana-

-por favor… no creo que pueda seguir durmiendo-

-está bien… pero por favor regresa- me miró con ojos suplicantes

-claro, regresaré-

Me coloque unos jeans y una camisa que había en mi vieja ropa, recogí mi cabello y me puse una gorra.

Salí de la casa pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Tengo que ver donde morí. Me dirigí hasta allá pensando que ese sueño que tuve tal vez fue el recuerdo de cómo me ahogue.

Entonces llegue al dichoso puente.

Allí había una placa que decía "En memoria de Hinete".

Realmente morí. Lloré de nuevo. Y todo por mi estúpida idea de lanzarme de aquí y estar inconforme por ser hombre.

-¡Maldita sea!- grite muy fuerte - ¡Que es eso! ¡Dios!- me arrodille frustrada y asustada.

Se escuchó un ruido. Alguien se había parado en seco.

-¿Hinete?-

Voltee lentamente y lo vi. Naruto estaba parado a unos pasos de mí. Se veía tan demacrado; tenia ojeras, había perdido como 10 kilos y su cabello se veía terrible.

-¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Has venido a llevarme?-

Se arrodillo y me abrazo.

-Soy lo peor perdóname, perdóname-

No pude moverme. Extrañaba tanto su olor y su calor.

-déjame verte-

Estaba quitando mi gorra pero entré en pánico.

-suéltame-

-¿Pero porque?-

-no soy Hinete, él está muerto-

Recordé todo lo que dijo esa noche en el bar.

-pero si eres igual…-

Me coloque de pie y yo misma quite lo que cubría mi cabeza. Deje que mi cabello callera y ajuste mi ropa para que viera que era mujer.

-soy…-

-Hinete mujer-

Se colocó de pie con los ojos llorosos.

-tu…-

Agarro mi rostro.

-soy Hinata- lo alejé de mi- ¿Quién eres tú?- esas palabras me dolieron más que a él-

-yo… Naruto Uzumaki…-

-Naruto… ya veo… quien nunca estaría con un hombre, irónico, irónico, quien te viera creería que realmente lo amaste-

-Tu… ¡no digas cosas que no sabes!-

-ni siquiera lo querías tú mismo se lo dijiste, no seas hipócrita.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-porque él me lo decía todo, ahora aléjate de mí-

Le di la espalda y comencé a caminar rápidamente.

-¡Espera!-

-¡déjame en paz!-

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta la casa. Entre y cerré. Desde una ventana vi que Naruto se quedó en la entrada sin hacer movimiento alguno.

Subí a mi habitación y ahí seguía.

No le di importancia y me acosté de nuevo en la cama. Él seguía igual de idiota.

La mañana llegó. Abrí mis ojos pesadamente. Me levante y mire por la ventana. Naruto estaba tirado en el piso ¿Paso toda la noche allí? ¡La noche estaba helada!

Baje corriendo, abrí la puerta y me arrodillé a su lado. Estaba muy frío Lo tome en brazos y lo lleve a mi habitación. Parece que por lo menos conserve mis fuerzas.

lo acosté en mi cama y le quite esa ropa helada y le coloque una mía. Lo arrope y le puse los paños, pero seguía helado. Demonios. Me va a tocar.

Quite mi camisa y lo abrase. Mi calor corporal lo calentaría.

-Hinete… pareces un ángel…- dijo mientras se acurrucaba a mi pecho- me gusta que sean grandes, ahora eres la mujer perfecta jeje-

Estaba delirando.

-como quiero besarte…-

-calla y duerme Uzuna-

Le ordené. Rápidamente se quedó dormido. Me coloque mi camisa de nuevo y le informe a papá y a tío lo que paso.

-Él ha sufrido mucho desde ese día… venia todos los días a dormir por 4 meses en la cama de Hinete y lloraba. Recién ahora se queda en su casa y come algo, porque adelgazo muchísimo, pobre muchacho se quedó solo al irse su mejor amigo, lloro tanto en el entierro que se desmayó, de verdad lo quería-

-él ¿paso por todo eso?... ¿Puedo quedarme con él hasta que esté mejor?...-

-claro, ve-

Me fui corriendo a acostarme a su lado.

HIASHI POV

-de verdad es Hinete-

-sí, te dije que fue un éxito, esa era la prueba de fuego-

-claro el ayudar de ese modo a Naruto-

-pero no le insinúes nada, ella misma debe decírtelo-

-lo comprendo, gracias por cuidarla-

FIN HIASHI POV

Naruto se veía mejor después de una siesta.

Le bese en la frente y me disponía a irme cuando me dijo

-te quiero…- y cayo dormido.


	3. La supuesta broma que me saldría cara

Una sensación se esparció por todo mi pecho. Felicidad, emoción, sorpresa, rabia, temor. Muchas cosas.

Esa persona que siempre he querido, que amo me dice que me quiere pero ¿Cómo me quiere? ¿Cómo ese amigo?¿Ese recuerdo? ¡Que es esto!

El estando dormido causa todo esto en mí.

-¿Por qué tengo que amarte? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Maldición!- dije frustrada.

Me coloque un pantalón, una camisa y tome mi abrigo. Lo último que quiero es estar aquí.

Baje corriendo las escaleras. A lo lejos mi padre y mi tío me gritaron. Los ignore y salí de casa.

Corrí y corrí hasta ese lugar al que iba cada vez que estaba triste, un parque a unas cuadras de mi casa. Ese era mi lugar favorito.

Cuando llegue me senté y lloré. Ahora puedo hacerlo, porque antes al ver un hombre en público llorar así era muy extraño y hasta inadecuado.

Me desahogue todo lo que pude, ya me ardían los ojos. A pesar de eso no había aliviado el malestar que me agobiaba.

-Hola- dijo un chico- me recuerdes a un joven que venía aquí cuando se veía triste-

Voltee el rostro y vi a Kiba, un viejo amigo de la infancia.

-hola…-

-si eres idéntica a él… yo siempre lo veía escondido y veía su dolor, a pesar de que éramos amigos nunca pude ser sincero con él porque andaba detrás del idiota de Naruto todo el tiempo… me gustaba mucho… no me importaba que fuéramos hombres lo habría dejado todo por él… como lo extraño….-

Por sus ojos rodaron lágrimas. A pesar de que estaba sorprendida lo abrace. Se veía muy lamentable.

-Ya no pienses en eso… el ya no está con nosotros…- mientras dije eso comencé a llorar de nuevo- tal vez ahora este en un lugar mejor, siendo lo que siempre quiso, ser libre-

Mis palabras eran puñaladas para mí misma.

-lo siento… no me presente y te digo todo esto…-

-te conozco… eres Kiba… Hinete me hablo de ti… soy Hinata su prima-

Se separó de mi exaltado. Sus ojos brillaron y por un momento su tristeza se borró.

-Hinata… tu nombre es muy parecido al suyo…-

-si… ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Hace poco llegue y no conozco a nadie…-

-¡Claro que sí! Pero no te alejes de mi cuando Naruto comience a hablarte babosadas, eso paso con Hinete, sabía que lo quería y por eso me odiaba-

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Naruto siempre me alejaba de él y evitaba que estuviéramos todos juntos.

-eso no va a pasar, tranquilo-

Le sonreí y seguimos hablando.

Estuve con Kiba unas horas. De verdad que me sentí mejor, mucho. Olvide por unos momentos ese dolor que sentía por mi amor no correspondido.

Cuando llegue a casa ya Naruto se había ido.

Cene en silencio y luego subí a dormir. Ya no quiero pensar en nada.

Me duche, me cambie y me acosté.

Una idea estaba en mi mente. Tenía que hacérselas pagar a Naruto si en verdad me quería, pero primero debía averiguarlo.

Cuando desperté, tome mi celular y marque ese número que me sabía de memoria.

-¿Hola?-

-Uzuna…- dije con mi tono de voz de hombre, el cual no había perdido, solo que lo cambie para que cayera más con la mujer que soy hoy-

-¿Hinete? ¿Pero cómo…?-

-yo… te he extrañado… lo siento…-

-¡¿Por qué siempre te disculpas?!- ya me trataba como siempre- la verdad no sé si estoy loco al escucharte cuando sé que no estas pero de verdad me alegra oírte… de verdad…-

-¿Estas llorando?-

-si soy un imbécil…. Yo…-

Se quedó callado. Primero fueron segundos, luego minutos. Él no me hablaba pero yo tenía que decir lo que sentía.

-Te amo-

Su respiración se agito. Quería como hablar pero no lo hacía.

-siempre lo he hecho, pero nunca tuve el valor para decírtelo… siempre te he amado y lo seguiré haciendo… te amo…y adiós-

Colgué el teléfono. Le saque la SIM y la guarde.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. De verdad lo había hecho, no puedo creerlo.

En el día me la pase con la familia. Papá ahora me trataba con más familiaridad y de vez en cuando me decía Hinete.

Los otros miembros me trataban bien y hasta me sonreían. Me encantaba. Pero no aguantaba estar todo el tiempo en tacones, no sé cómo las mujeres lo hacen toda la vida, en serio.

Cuando voy al baño veo mi cuerpo y aún no puedo creerlo. Mi deseo me había cambiado para siempre.

Aun cuando voy a orinar es un poco difícil porque me coloco de pie, a veces hasta me he mojado por mi descuido.

Y así pasaron varios días en mi casa, la misma pero yo ahora era diferente, ahora soy mujer.

Hace días que no veo a Naruto por ninguna parte y fe verdad quiero verlo. Por eso metí en mi bolso una ropa y salí. Eran como las 2 de la mañana.

Me fui corriendito para la casa de Uzuna y subí por el árbol. Abrí su ventana, que sabía que nunca la cerraba y entre.

Allí estaba el dormido. Entonces comencé a cambiarme.

NARUTO POV

Esa dulce fragancia esta tan cerca… tan cerca…

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y me encontré con algo asombroso. Hinete estaba sentado junto a mí.

-¿Hinete?- dije con miedo-

-Uzuna… hola…-

Entonces no tuve que pesarlo.

FIN NARUTO POV

Él se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso.

Si es increíble. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro y me besaba. Yo en shock no pude separarme, en lugar de eso lo seguí besando. Entre más lo hacia mi mente se iba colocando en blanco, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera él. Mis manos lo rodearon y lo abrace.

-Te amo Hinete, te amo tanto… perdón por demorarme tanto… quédate conmigo haré lo que me pidas… hasta me quito mi apellido…- me decía entre beso.

No puedo creer que me esté diciendo todo esto. Mi cuerpo se mueve solo y lo beso aún más. Mis lágrimas aparecen de la felicidad que siento.

-No llores… yo soy quien debe llorar…- dijo y me metió la mano debajo de la camisa.

¡Rayos!

Chasquee los dedos y el cayo desmayado.

Menos mal esta técnica de la familia me salvo en este momento. Si no se habría dado cuenta que soy mujer.

Salgo de su casa sumamente excitada, tanto que no puedo pensar bien.

Al llegar a casa, a mi habitación, por primera vez como mujer me toco pensando en él…

NARUTO POV

Me desperté y me encontré solo, entonces ¿Todo fue un sueño? No puede ser…

Mire toda mi habitación y estaba como cuando me dormí... pero algo debió de pasar.

Me pare y me fui al espejo del baño. Prendí la luz y vi mis labios hinchados, además de que yo tenía su fragancia. Había pasado. Como sea que haya pasado lo averiguaré.

Las vacaciones terminaron. Ahora iniciaba otro semestre.

Cuando llegue al salón todos murmuraban algo.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-

-Acaba de llegar una chica nueva… y es muy parecida a….- pero se calló

-¿A quién?- dije alegre y la vi.

Una chica de cabellos azules, piel blanca, con un vestido largo… estaba al otro lado.

Me separe de quien hablaba y caminé hacia ella.

Ella volteo para hablar con alguien y la vi. Era la prima de Hinete… ella me vio y su rostro se sonrojo.

Me acerque más a ella, hasta estar de frente.

Tenía esa fragancia, su fragancia.

-Hinete…- le dije suavemente

-Hinete no… Hinata…- me dijo nerviosamente.

Eran exactamente iguales. Ella la versión que siempre imagine de él si fuera mujer. Es como un regalo de Dios, además en la misma carrera que yo.

En su mano había una pulsera de plata… igual a la mía… esta chica es la clave para saber qué es lo que me pasa últimamente y el porqué de mis alucinaciones.

Me fui a mi silla. A ella le toco unas dos filas apartada de mí.

La clase comenzó. Ella era muy buena, decía lo mismo que él. Entre más hablaba más me deleitaba.

El profesor pregunto algo y respondimos al tiempo. Inconscientemente hice algo.

-¡Bien Hinete!-

-¡si!-

Alzamos el puño cerrado arriba y sonreímos.

Era lo que siempre hacíamos al contestar algo bien.

Todos se quedaron callados. Ella se sentó asustada y lo supe. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tal vez si la besó…

FIN NARUTO POV

Todos me miran de una forma extraña. Rayos. Lo hice inconscientemente. Pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la cara de Naruto. Estaba como embelesado viéndome.

Él se dio cuenta, lo sé. Ahora nadie iba a quitármelo de encima porque cuando a él se le mete algo en la cabeza nadie puede sacársela.


	4. Cuando conocí lo que es realmente eso ll

Desde que llegue a la universidad todos me sonreían y a la vez querían hablarme por la curiosidad que les despertaba el hecho de que fuera idéntica a Hinete.

Siempre había gente a mi alrededor y todos me hacían preguntas como de donde venía, que era muy hermosa, que si mi ingles era fluido… pero había algo que me tenía incomoda, había un chico llamado Sasuke que me veía fijamente y me lo encontraba en todas partes, no me hablaba solo me veía, lo que se me hacía raro, porque según recuerdo él siempre tuvo chicas a su alrededor pero nunca miraba a ninguna hasta ahora ¿Debería hablarle?

Camine a la cafetería y vi que todos silbaban, me asome para ver que era… Naruto y Sakura se estaban besando delante de todos…

Sentí mucho dolor, más que cuando era hombre, debe ser que por ser mujer ahora soy demasiado sensible, pero era como si me faltara el aire… no podía seguir viéndolo.

Salí de ese lugar y corrí hacia el gimnasio. En el camino tropecé con alguien y no pude aguantarlo; en el piso comencé a llorar sin poder evitarlo

-Lo siento… lo siento…-

Unos voces y pasos comenzaron a acercarse, entonces sentí que unos brazos me rodearon y el calor de un cuerpo junto al mío; levante la vista

-Sasuke…-

-shh… quedémonos así, entonces no te verán llora-

Me aferré a él y llore en silencio.

Esas personas decían cosas como "¿Sasuke esta abrazando a una chica?, ¿No es esa Hinata?..." hasta que escuche esa voz que me atormentaba

-¿Qué es lo que pasa…? ¡¿Hinete?!-

No quería verlo de ninguna manera, como si dijo que me amaba y un montón de cosas se besa con ella así…

-Sasuke suéltala-

-¿Por qué debería? Ocúpate de tus asuntos-

Me ayudo a levantarme y coloco una gorra en mi cabeza de tal manera que no se me vieran los ojos.

-¿Por qué estas con él?-

-¿No debería?- le dije secamente

-Vamonos Hinata-

Coloco su brazo encima de mis hombros y nos alejamos de allí.

-Gracias por ayudarme… hubiera sido vergonzoso que me vieran de esta forma… ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte?-

-tengamos una cita-

-¿Perdón?-

-si una cita, el viernes en la noche pasare por ti ¿Estas en casa de Hinete no es así?-

-si-

-bien, a las 7 paso por ti, ponte hermosa-

Me dejo en el pasillo y se fue. Tuvo un gesto tan amable a pesar de ser tan taciturno. Iría a la cita y de paso le llevo algún presente, hoy se comportó muy lindo conmigo.

Estoy siendo muy cursi… pero ya que tendría que acostumbrarme a todas estas nuevas emociones.

Desgraciadamente en todas mis clases me veo con Naruto ¡Es increíble! No puedo librarme de él en ningún momento.

El profesor de economía dijo que hariamos parejas para hacer unas investigaciones pero que él ya las había escogido. Comenzó diciendo todos los nombres… hasta que llego al mío.

-Hinata y Naruto-

¡¿Qué?!

-Profesor…-

-Hinata ya están decididos o acaso ¿Crees que es demasiado para ti?-

-no señor-

-bien, continuemos, las parejas que ya he llamado colóquense juntas-

No me movería ni un paso, él era el hombre, que viniera.

Se sentó a mi lado sin decir una palabra hasta que nos asignaron los temas. El profesor dijo que fuéramos a hacer nuestra investigación ya que como era el primer trabajo tendríamos que terminarlo en 3 días ¡3 días! Es muy poco tiempo… de los nervios comencé a jugar con mis dedos… estaba muy ansiosa

-Tranquila… lo haremos bien y a tiempo…-

-Naruto… es muy poco tiempo…-

-tendremos que trabajar duro todos estos días ¿Comenzamos desde hoy? Así lo tendremos listo para el jueves-

-está bien-

-¿trabajamos en mi casa?-

-sí, tipo 5 de la tarde estoy allá, llevare algo para comer-

Las clases se acabaron con normalidad y fui a casa. Almorcé y me fui a bañar pero muy muy nerviosa, no sabía que ropa colocarme ni que peinado hacerme… entonces recordé que a él le gustan los vestidos en las chicas y el cabello hacia un lado y eso me hice.

Me despedí de todos y fui corriendo a su casa.

Toque el timbre.

-Buenas, busco a Naruto….- era su padre, el señor Minato-

-¿Eres la compañera de la universidad?-

-si señor-

-entra-

Me llevo a la sala y me dijo que esperara. Al rato vino él con una bermuda negra y una camisa naranja, se veía tan bien… que si tuviera mi miembro masculino creo que se me notaria él como me puso verlo, doy gracias a Dios porque ahora nadie se daría cuenta de mis emociones y excitaciones… antes tenía que irme al baño corriendo y descargarme… ahora solo podía aguantarlo, sin vergüenza.

-Hinata… estas muy bella…-

-también te ves bien-

-bueno muchachos los dejo estudiar, hay comida y de todo en la nevera, Naruto tu madre y yo llegamos mañana- se fue sin decir más.

-a veces mi padre es demasiado estricto que incluso me da miedo…-

Tome su mano, sé que su relación con su papá no era buena pues al esperar tanto de él le exigía demasiado.

-traje galletas de vainilla y fresa, podemos hacer café y merendear-

Se quedó en silenció, al rato me dijo que iba a prepararlo pero le dije que yo lo haría.

Fui a la cocina y saque todo de su lugar pues conocía todo de memoria, él café arriba, al lado el azúcar… y así lo hice; luego baje las tazas y lo serví. Mientras lavaba mis manos me abrazo por detrás.

-sigues recordando donde esta cada cosa Hinete-

¡Rayos!

-Yo… yo…-

Me volteo dejándome de frente a él.

-no me sigas mintiendo, tu eres mi Hinete ¿Verdad?-

-te equivocas…- dije nerviosamente

-entonces no te dará nada si hago esto- me dio un beso en el hombro… lo que más me excitaba en este mundo…-

-no hagas eso…-

Lo hizo en el otro, mis piernas tambalearon; quise alejarlo pero me lo impidió.

-no huyas, siempre quisimos esto y ahora no podras dejarme dormido- tomo mis manos y me las colocó detrás de la cintura y las amarró con algo.

Ya estaba mareada por lo excitada que estaba cuando lo vi y ahora esto… no tenía fuerzas… el ser una mujer es difícil porque mi mente se nubla y no puedo pensar en nada…

Tomo mi mentón y me alzó la cara.

-¿Por qué estabas con Sasuke hoy? No me mientas-

-por nada-

-dime la verdad ¿Te gusta?-

Beso mis hombros de nuevo y luego mi cuello, no puedo pensar con claridad.

-Vamos Hinete dimeló-

-no hay nada que decir…-

Ahora beso mi pecho por encima de mis pechos haciendo que soltara un gemido.

-me vas a volver loco… si no me dices… te haré lo que siempre fantasee al imaginarte mujer y ahora que te tengo aquí lo haré…-

-no sigas… tú tienes con quien desquitarte… solo llama a tu zorra Sakura… suéltame..-

-¿Así que estabas celosa? ¿Por qué la bese?-

Beso más abajo.

-no…-

-dime la verdad-

Bajo más mi vestido y ahora veía mi brasier.

-no aguantaré mucho… solo dime….-

No iba a perder mi dignidad.

-no-

-Hinete… no Hinata, no me culpes por lo que voy a hacerte, es tu castigo por estar con ese-

Beso mi pecho y sentí un corrientazo en mi espalda… si esto sigue voy a morir…. Nunca había sentido esto…

-Naruto… soy virgen… por favor…. Déjame… te diré lo que quieras…-

-ah- me soltó por un momento y luego me miró- no voy a hacer que dejes de ser virgen… así que tranquila… Hinete tambien lo era… ahora dime ¿Quién te dio esa pulsera?-

Me quede callada. Él aprovecho y bajo más mi sostén, dejándome un seno al aire y besándolo de arriba hacia abajo. No creí que el pecho diera todas estas emocione…. Es muy bueno…

-tú…-

-¿Cuándo?-

-cuando éramos niños… ya detente por favor…-

-¿Eres Hinete verdad?-

-…..-

-¡Dime!- me gritó.

Lamio mi cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a mi pecho y comenzar a succionarlo. Por Dios, como lo deseo en este momento.

-Uzuna…-

Se detuvo y me miró con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Uzuna… siempre te gusto que te llamara así… ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?-

-Hinete…-

Tomo mis labios salvajemente en un beso apasionado y profundo. Mis piernas flaquearon y me fui hacia un lado. Él me agarró y me llevo al sofá.

Estamos demasiado excitados, hasta ciento que estoy mojada allí abajo.

-¿Cómo es que eres Hinete?...- dijo Naruto con voz ronca de la excitación-

-no lo sé…- no podía contarle

-si lo sabes…-

Metió su mano debajo de mi vestido al mismo tiempo que de mi ropa interior.

-estas muy mojada… Hinata dime o te besaré allí…-

-Uzuna por favor… no…-

-¿Cómo terminaste siendo mujer?-

Bajo su vara hasta allí.

-¡Porque era lo que deseabas! ¡Idiota! De esta forma si podrías amarme-

De mis ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas y de los suyos también.

-si no soy Hinata nunca estarías conmigo… ni me besarías ni me tocarías de este modo… te he amado tanto tiempo que quería morir… y tu reacción al hacerme todo esto lo comprueba… solo me deseas así… de alguna forma cuando me lance a río desee tanto esto que termine así, solo créeme… idiota…-

-pero yo ya te amaba tonta… solo que era un cobarde… perdóname… ahora te mirare solo a ti-

Desamarro mis manos. Entonces algo salvaje se apodero de mi.

Lo tumbe hacia atrás, me senté arriba de su ingle y amarre sus manos a las patas de la mesa.

-ahora recibirás tu castigo, por no defender tu amor y por manosearme de esa forma-

Fui hasta su cara y lo bese mientras mis manos recorrían su pecho.

-Hinata… si sigues así… no respondo por lo que pueda hacerte…-

-solo calla Uzuna-

Y así comenzó mi lenta y dulce venganza.


	5. Como nació el amor de Naruto por Hinete

NARUTO POV

Conocí a Hinete cuando tenía 12 años. Me pareció que era una persona tímida pero de buen corazón y así nos convertimos en amigos.

Me parecía tierno pero como a los 15 años comencé a verlo diferente.

Me parecía que sus ojos eran bellísimos, pero nada como esos labios rosados y carnosos, me daban gasta hagas de besarlo pero sabia que estaba mal entonces me reprimía, mis sentimientos hacia Hinete comenzaron a ser confusos , lo quería como a un amigo sí pero ya no podía verlo como mi hermano, pues tendría pensamientos incestuosos.

Una vez un chico llamado Kiba comenzó a acercársele y siempre sonreían juntos, me daba tanto coraje

-¿Hinete?- donde se había metido. Comencé a buscarlo y vi que estaba con ese tipejo; entonces me acerque lentamente y los escuche

-Hinete siempre me has caído bien, me agrada que hablemos-

-si a mi también, me pareces buena persona Kiba-

-¿Cuándo vamos a montar bici o hacer algo juntos?-

-pues, me tocaría decirle a Naruto también, déjame y arreglo con él y te aviso-

-¿Nunca te deja en paz? El verlos siempre juntos es algo extraño-

-¿Extraño? No… él es mi mejor amigo-

-entonces si también soy tu mejor amigo ¿Estarias siempre conmigo también?- se le acerco agarrándolo del braso

-etto…-

¡Imbecíl!

-¡Hinete! ¡Nos vamos!- le agarre el braso y lo arrastraba a mi paso, pero antes voltee el rostro- Kiba, nunca me has caído, ni me caes ni me aceras bien así que ¡Alejate de nosotros!-

-Naruto…- me dijo Hinete pero nos fuimos corriendo.

No se cuánto tiempo paso pero estaba cansado y me detuve. Hinete estaba muy rojo debido a que corrimos por un rato, lo mire y me dieron tantas ganas de besarlo que no me di cuenta que tan fuerte había agarrado su mano y lo había acercado a mí.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?- acercó su cabeza a la mia hasta dejar nuestras frentes juntas- pues parece que es solo por la carrera que tuvimos…-

No pude soportarlo. Lo abrase sin darme cuenta.

-Hinete, no me gusta Kiba, mantente alejado de él ¿Podrias?-

-pero…-

-no vayas a abandonarme…-

-eso no va a pasar- comenzó a sobar mi cabello- tranquilo…-

Y así por primera vez sentí que algo más fuerte que yo, pero no podía ser que amara a mi mejor amigo y más a un hombre, debo de estar confundido.

Así que preferí encubrirlo saliendo con muchas chicas y acostándome con ellas para no pensar en estos sentimientos. Él se comenzó a sentir muy mal y lo veía triste y a veces creo que lloraba en silencio, me daba tanto dolor… pero era mejor así.

Fuimos a un cumpleaños y nos embriagamos demasiado, menos mal e íbamos a dormir en mi casa.

Al llegar comencé a quitarme toda la ropa y el hizo lo mismo pero se tiro a la cama primero

-¡Naruto! Veen a dormir- dijo con su voz ebria la cual me daba muchísima risa

-si Hin chan-

-¿A quién llamas chan Uzuna?-

Uzuna, asi era como me decía de cariño solo él y no permitiría que nadie más me lo dijera.

-ya ya no te enojes, ya voy a dormir-

Me acosté a su lado y en cuestión de minutos quedamos dormidos.

Como a la media noche sentí que se levantó de la cama. Paso un buen rato y no volvió así que fui a ver qué pasaba.

La puerta del baño estaba entre abierta y cuando vi que hacia un frio recorrió mi espina dorsal, Hinete estaba tocándose… y pronunciaba "Uzuna". Con esa voz hizo que me excitara tanto que comencé a hacerlo yo también mientras lo veía. Se veía tan pero tan sexy… que quería comérmelo allí mismo, en este momento no me importaba si era hombre o mujer, solo quería poseerlo, ya no aguantaba estas ganas.

De repente su voz comenzó a agitarse más y más hasta que cogió un papel higiénico y se vino, quedando completamente exhausto. Sin dudas era lo más hermoso que había visto. Ahora era yo quien estaba a punto de llegar, tome unos clínex que tenía e hice lo mismo, pero fui al baño de mis padres a botarlo y a lavarme las manos.

De vuelta a mi habitación vi que me esperaba

-¿Dónde estabas?- me dijo ya más relajado

-en el otro baño, tú te demoraste mucho-

-ah… lo siento por eso…-

-vamos a dormir entonces-

Me arrecoste de nuevo junto a él pero antes de quedarme dormido le dije.

-Si fueras mujer… serias tan hermosa… con unos grandes pechos, cabello largo y mejillas roja… fueras la mujer perfecta y te reclamaría como mía-

Sin decir más me quede dormido, pero a lo lejos escuche unos sollozos.

Y desde que dije esas estúpidas palabras Hienete se veía amargado y deprimido por tiempos. Así pasaron los años y no volvimos a dormir en la misma cama de nuevo, tampoco se desvestía delante de mi o dejaba que yo lo hiciera, ya nuestra relación era distinta.

Fuimos creciendo y como era de esperarse se volvió muy atractivo pero lo opacaba su timidez. Yo comencé a salir con Sakura y se me había pasado eso que sentí antes, aunque a veces soñaba con su imagen en el baño y amanecía todo mojado.

Unas vacaciones le dije que trabajaríamos en un bar de acompañantes, pero luego me arrepentí porque lo alenté tanto que con el uniforme se veía bellísimo y atraía a todas las chicas, hasta una le dio el número, me enloquecí y deje de hablarle, él como no es ningún idiota se dio cuenta y me dijo que fueramos a beber algo para que le dijera que me pasaba.

Tomamos mucho y cuando se levantó Lee me dijo que él parecía enamorado de mí, a lo cual conteste evasivamente diciendo que si eso sucedía simplemente cambiaria de amigo pues tampoco era que era tan importante, pero desgraciadamente el escucho, dijo que me amaba, gritándolo y se fue.

Pasaron unos minutos donde estaba en shock, de verdad había sido un imbécil y lo había herido pero ¿Era verdad que aún me amaba?

Salí corriendo del lugar y por más que corría no lo veía por ninguna parte hasta que se me ocurrió ir al río. A lo lejos vi que él se estaba quitando la ropa y cuando se subió en la baranda para lanzarse grito con todas mis fuerzas que no lo hiciera pero al parecer no escuchó y solo lo hizo.

Corrí y después no lo vi. Llame corriendo a emergencias y me lance al agua. Me sumergí y vi que estaba en el fondo, no podía creerlo. Con todas mis fuerzas fui hasta donde estaba, lo hale y nos lleve hacia la orilla.

Hacia demasiado frío. Lo arrecoste en el suelo pero no respiraba. Le di respiración boca a boca un montón de veces pero no respondía. Las lágrimas caían de mis ojos sin poder detenerlo. Lo abrace y no quise pensar en lo que pasaba.

-Lo siento…. Lo siento… de verdad te quiero…. Lo siento….-

Con mi mano limpie la sangre que caía por su cara.

Llegó la policía y cuando lo revisaron me dijeron lo que temía: había muerto.

Comencé a gritar como loco y abrase su cuerpo llorando y diciendo que no podía ser, ellos intentaron separarnos pero no pudieron, entonces me inyectaron y perdí el conocimiento.

Al despertarme y verme en mi casa vinieron todos esos recuerdos a mi mente, me vestí y me fui corriendo a su casa.

Al llegar, aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta entre.

Estaban todos de negro y había un ataúd en el centro. Todos me veían pero no dijeron nada.

Solo camine hasta allí para verlo yo mismo. Hinete parecía dormido en esa caja.

-¡¿Por qué me dejaste solo?! ¡Porque!-

Mis piernas perdieron fuerzas y me deslice hasta terminar cansado y llore como nunca.

El señor Hiashi me abraso.

-Hijo debes ser fuerte, no debe recordarte así-

Su abraso fue tan cálido que solo me deje llevar y de nuevo todo se hizo oscuro.

Cuando reaccione estaba en su habitación, en su cama, me había desmayado de nuevo. Este lugar tenia impregnado su olor y no pude resistir y solo lloré.

No se cuánto lloré pero me dolían muchísimo los ojos. Mi padre me llevo una maleta con ropa y me dijo que había hablado con Hiashi y podía quedarme hasta que quisiera, que ellos me cuidarían.

Así fue. Esa noche no dormí.

El entierro fue la peor experiencia que pude vivir. Cuando le echaban arena al hoyo quería ser yo el que estuviera allí y no él. Tuvieron que darme un calmante y me sentaron hasta que todo termino.

Pasaron los días y así unos meses y había perdido como 10 kilos o más. En las noches no podía dormir y sentí que me estaba volviendo loco. Por eso escribí una nota, la metí debajo de la almohada y decidí irme a casa.

Volví de vez en cuando a dormir allá pero era cada vez mas doloroso.

Y así pasaron más o menos 7 meses.

Yo me veía desmadradísimo. No hablaba con nadie, ni me veía con nadie, solo a Sakura de vez en cuando.

Una noche fui a ese lugar que me daba tanta tristeza y donde había una placa. Mientras caminaba pedí con todas mis fuerzas que volviera a mí y que esta vez si lo protegería y le daría todo mi amor.

Cuando vi una figura en el piso, idéntico a él.

-¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Has venido a llevarme?- le dije

Corrí y lo abrase, hasta tenía su olor.

Pero me dijo que lo soltara y luego de hacerlo se quitó la gorra y soltó su cabello, era una chica, era Hinete mujer, pero me dijo

-Soy Hinata-

No podía creerlo.

La seguí y espere fuera de sí casa y me quede dormido allí, cuando desperté estaba en el cuarto de Hinete pero ella no estaba.

Me fui a casa y en la noche soñé que el fue a mi habitación y nos besamos, pero era demasiado vivido tanto que no podía ser un sueño, fui a verme al espejo y tenía los labios hinchados, algo había pasado y lo averiguaría.

También me llamo. No sé qué pasaba pero ya me estaba enloqueciendo de nuevo.

Para relajarme fui a la universidad y allí estaba esa chica, Hinata con la pulsera de Hinete que nunca encontré, entonces pensé que si la besaba o pasaba algo más tal vez sabría qué ocurrió y lucharía con todas mis fuerzas para que eso pasara.

Esa chica era la imagen de Hinete mujer que me hacía en mis sueños y por s alguna razón ella tenía algo de él o lo que sea, me dispondría a amarla, porque no debía ser casualidad que fueran idénticos.

Al verla se me erizaban todos los bellos de mi cuerpo y su olor, por Dios era igual al de él lo que hacía que me enloqueciera cada día más.

Esa chica seria mía, pensé y haré lo que sea por tenerla.


	6. Mi venganza

El estar sentada arriba de él había hecho que me volviera de alguna manera loca, pero debía de estarlo más si quería continuar con este juego. Lo deje allí ordenándole que no se moviera; fui hasta la cocina y había una botella de vino, la abrí y me pegue de ella y comencé a tomar y me apresure tanto que casi me ahogo pero me tome la mitad. Cuando me levante mi cabeza dio vueltas y supe que estaba lista.

Volví a su lado.

-¿Estás listo?- dije con una voz que me pareció muy sensual

-listo… ¿Para qué?- dijo con voz temblorosa

-para… jugar…- le dije lamiéndome los labios

-Hinata… esto es mala idea, en serio… yo…. Ya no pienso….-

-no tienes que pensar- me acerque a él y le di un pequeño besito.

Luego baje a su cuello y lo lamí, el soltó un gemido, así supe que lo estaba haciendo bien.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga? –

-Hinata…-

-vamos Uzuna, dimelo…-

-Hazme lo que quieras… yo solo te quiero a ti…-

-entonces empecemos- iba a hacer que me rogara que estuviéramos juntos y ese sería su castigo.

Comencé a lamer su cuello y a dejar marcas en él, así esa tipa vería que Naruto tiene una nueva dueña y esa era yo.

Le alce la camisa y lo lamí también del pecho hacia abajo; sobándole suavemente la piel con la yema de mis dedos. Él solo se estremecia y temblaba mientras gemia.

Suavemente le baje la bermuda dejándolo en boxers y sorpresa sorpresa eran los que le había regalado hace un tiempo.

Un calor me subió desde los pies y desde la cabeza hasta la entre pierna ¡Dios! Estoy muy caliente…

Pose mi mano sobre su miembro que ya estaba duro.

-Hinata… ah…. Tócame más….-

-Uzuna… te ves demasiado excitado ¿Podrás soportarlo?- lo agarre con fuerza haciendo que Naruto quedara casi sentado. No lo solté.

-Hinata… te advierto, estoy a punto de comerte-

-eso lo veremos- lo solté por un instante mientras quite ese bóxer a toda velocidad para tenerlo de nuevo en mis manos. Estaba muy pero muy mojado, tanto que estaba a punto de venirse.

Me baje las tiras del vestido y desabroche mi sujetador, quitándomelo suavemente y dejando expuestos mis pechos. Comencé a tocarme y él se veía cada vez mas embaucado en el deseo.

-Hinata déjame tocarte… -

-no-

Ahora alce mi vestido, dejando que viera mis bragas y metí mi mano debajo de ellas tocándome suavemente y haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara.

-Hin… vamos… por favor… me voy a explotar…-

-pídelo más-

Y metí uno de mis dedos en mi interior, soltando un gemido.

-por favor… por favor… Hinata…. Por favor…-

-¡Muy bien!-

Me fui hasta su miembro y lo comencé a besar. Él temblaba y supe que no aguataría mucho, entonces lo metí todo en mi boca y comencé a lamerlo de arriba hacia abajo, saboreándolo todo, sientiendolo mío. Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y constantes, acelere la velocidad y explotó. Lleno toda mi boca de su ser y lo tragué.

-Nunca vi nada más sexy que tu… te lo juro… ahora me toca-

De un jalón soltó sus manos y me coloco ahora acostada en el piso.

-No puedes moverte, te haré sentir bien-

Con un movimiento alzo mis caderas y rompió mis bragas con las manos.

-¡Hey!... Aho… ahh-

Su lengua comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris. Esta es la mejor sensación de la fucking vida, siento tantas cosas, como electricidad, costillas, vergüenza, pero me siento muy pero muy bien. Mis gemidos incrementaban y decía su nombre, lo que le encantaba pues sus lamidos se hacían más profundos. Si esto seguía iba a entregarme por completo a él hoy y no es la idea.

-Uzuna… ya…-

-aún no-

Introdujo en mi uno de sus dedos.

-Uzuna…-

-eres muy rica Hinata… déjame probarte un poco más…-

Siguió en sus toques y yo derritiéndome por él. Así seguimos hasta que se acostó arriba de mí y comenzó a besarme. Lo atraje con mis manos y lo abrasé para sentirlo. Lamia mis senos y los tocaba, ahora estaba en un punto sin retorno, literalmente mis pensamientos se esfumaron, hasta que sentí algo que se introducía en esa zona de abajo, no puede ser, Naruto estaba a punto de hacerme el amor.

La cosa era ¿Dejaría realmente que lo hiciera?


	7. Decisiones

Entonces me coloque de pie, rodándolo hacia detrás, mirándolo de reojo.

-Hasta aquí llegaremos hoy-

-¡¿Qué?! No me hagas esto… estoy muy muy caliente…-

-sabes cómo solucionarlo… este fue tu castigo por hacerme sufrir y sentir miserable- acomode mi ropa interior y el vestido- esto tendrás que ganártelo porque no pienso entregarme a un hombre con novia, así que me voy, ah se me olvidaba, el resto del trabajo te lo enviare al correo, hasta luego Uzuna-

Me fui rápidamente de esa casa, porque si seguía allí era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera yo quien me abalanzara sobre él, que cosas, el hombre que creo que es el amor de mi vida está allí esperando por mí y yo huyo de él ¿Eso es lógico? Siento que quiero estar a su lado pero no así, como corriendo y dándole todo fácil, no, me respetaría a mí mismo y me valoraría, así que lo haría mucha mejor esta vez, el tendría que aprender.

Pasaron los días y no volvimos a nombrar el tema, solo nos saludábamos y hablábamos de lo de la universidad, eso sí nos poníamos a estudiar era en la biblioteca, donde hubiera multitud.

También me he encontrado a Sasuke de vez en cuando y nos hemos hecho amigos; aunque es una persona callada tiene muy lindos sentimientos y sabe entenderme, somos muy parecidos. Almuerzo o comemos la merenda con él y hablamos todo el tiempo, por lo cual Naruto se ha molestado mucho conmigo pero le deje claro que él no tiene por qué reclamarme si solo somos amigos, por lo que se ha quedado un poco calmado, pero sé que me está dando el tiempo que necesito.

Naruto y Sakura se han distanciado pero no se han dejado del todo, lo cual se me hace muy pero muy confuso, porque si él quiere estar conmigo ¿Por qué sigue con ella? ¿No dijo que me amaba? ¿Entonces qué?

-Hinata ¿Qué ocurre? Arrugaste la hoja de tu trabajo-

-lo siento Sasuke es solo que estoy muy pensativa, no sé qué hacer ni que pensar ¿Por qué me confunde de esta manera? ¡¿Por qué?!-

-shh… tranquila no grites- lo estaba haciendo sin darme cuenta- sabes hagamos una cosa, esta noche hay una fiesta y creo que ese idiota no te dijo, ponte bien linda y vamos ¿Te parece? Veremos como actuara, ven vamos-

Tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta su auto. Pero en el camino todos nos veían raro claro.

Ya en el auto fuimos hasta el centro comercial, otra cosa que había notado es que él es muy pero muy rico y se da un montón de lujos, como el ver los extremos de las películas, ir a buenos restaurantes y eso.

Llegamos y fuimos corriendo hasta una boutique con hermosa ropa.

-quiero que la coloquen hermosa para esta noche, vamos a ir a una fiesta juvenil, pero quiero que se vea atrevida pero interesante, son las 4 pm y la fiesta es a las 7, lo que les da 3 horas para alistarla, llamen a un estilista también-

-como ordene Sasuke sama-

-¿Sama?-

-si la mayoría de estos locales son de mis papas, tu sabes las inversiones-

-ahh-

-otra cosa, tienes que ir con él-

Apareció detrás de un mostrador Kiba

-¿Kiba? ¿Pero qué…?-

-él es el más indicado para ir contigo Hinata- se acercó Sasuke a mi oído y me susurro- sé bien que eres Hinete y por todo lo que has pasado ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta? Vi tu alma en el cuerpo de una chica, tengo ojos especiales- me guiño un ojo- y bueno me lo llevare para que lo preparen, nos vemos en un rato-

Así empezó todo este preparativo. Me peinaron, maquillaron, depilaron, de todo y ya era hora de que volvieran a verme. Me colocaron unos shorts cortos, ajustados, una blusa negra ceñida al cuerpo pero de gamuza, lo que hacía que mi piel se viera más blanca; mis ojos quedaron con sombras rosadas y oscuras parecía uno de esos angeles caídos que se ve en internet y mi cabello suelto pero con rizos.

Cuando ellos llegaron se quedaron sin palabras. Solo me veían. Kiba estaba extraordinario con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, se veía espectacular.

-Kiba te ves muy lindo-

-y tu reluciente, todo un angel-

-estas lista para hoy Hinata, muy lista, quedaste hermosísima, pero antes tomémonos una foto-

Saco su celular y nos tomó a él y a mí una selfie.

-vámonos para llegar a tiempo-

Fuimos Al auto de mi querido Sasuke y nos fuimos a esa dichosa fiesta.

Estaba muy pero muy nerviosa pero decidida debo comenzar a actuar bien, no con miedo como siempre lo hice.

Bajamos del auto y todos nos veían sorprendidos. Camine con Kiba a mi lado y nos adentramos a la fista, pero antes mire a Sasuke de reojo y le tire un beso.

Adentro estaban todos bailando o embriagados y más al fondo estaba Naruto besándose con Sakura, que llevaba un mini vestido rojo. No podía creer eso que veía ¿Cómo pudo…? ¿Cómo…?

Aguante mis ganas de llorar y fui a donde estaba y toque su hombro.

-Entonces te estas divirtiendo Uzuna, me alegro-

Al escucharme se quedó estático y fue volteando su cara muy pero muy lentamente cuando me vio y quiso morirse.

-Hinata… yo…- olía mucho a alcohol

-¿Y a ti que te importa? Es mi novio y puede hacerlo perra, solo eres una aparecida, así que vete y no molestes-

-sigues con tus sucios modales como siempre Haruno- se sorprendió pues lo dije con mi voz de hombre- si ya me voy- les di la espalda y camine hacia donde estaban los tragos y me pegue a una de esas botellas hasta acabármela y luego fui donde Kiba y le dije que bailáramos.

Colocaron todo tipo de canciones y bailamos juntos, pero cuando colocaron una que me recordó tanto a él, las lágrimas solo caían de mis ojos.

-Hinata, no te pongas así… él es un idiota-

-pero ¿Qué hago con estos sentimientos? ¡Dime!-

-tranquilízate, estas ebria-

-eso no me importa, hablamos ahorita, quiero aire-

Fui al segundo piso y fui hasta una habitación que estaba abierta y entre, abrí una ventana y me senté, exaltada.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?- era esa fastidiosa voz

-¿Qué quieres Naruto?-

-vamos, vamos no estés así ¿Bebemos? Después me dices que te pasa-

-le arranque la botella de la mano y tome un gran sorbo, luego él y así hasta que la bajamos toda.

Estaba muy mareada y medio borracha, ahora si sentía que podía decirle todo lo que quería.

-eres un imbécil, como me dices que me amas y vienes y te besas con Sakura por Dios-

-Hinata no es tan simple, estoy con ella hace 1 año no puedo solo dejarla, ella me acompaño cuando creí que habías muerto-

-entonces realmente no me amas, no vuelvas a decirme estupideces así de nuevo-

-¡Mirame!- tomo mi cara con sus manos- te amo y lo sabes, tanto que cuando creí que moriste casi muero contigo, no sabes cómo fue para mí así que no digas esas cosas, te amo Hinete, te amo Hinata y si quiero estar contigo, pero me había llenado de furia porque estabas todo el tiempo con Sasuke y me puse muy pero muy celoso… ¿Me perdonas?-

-sigues siendo un idiota, para que me sirve que me ames si no estás conmigo, idiota ¿Crees que me convertí en mujer para no estar contigo? ¡Ja! Olvídalo, tú me perteneces Uzuna, eres mío-

Uní nuestros labios en un beso que fue como necesitado, triste, salvaje. Me abrazo y me acercó más a él. En este momento sentí todo eso que me dijo pues parecía que nos habíamos fundido. Separe mis labios de los suyos y sollozaba, estaba llorando de nuevo

-¿Por qué sigues con ella si me dices que me amas? No me hagas esto… te amo… y esto no me gusta…-

-no llores…- limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus manos- haré lo que me pides ¿Esta bien? Te dije que haría todo por ti mi Hinete-

-quiero irme a casa-

-bueno te llevaré-

-no, me iré con Kiba, él está esperándome allá abajo, más bien cumple lo que dijiste, no quiero más mentiras-

-está bien-

Fui hasta donde estaba Kiba esperándome y le dije que me llevara a casa. Tomamos un taxi y nos fuimos.

Al llegar le di las gracias y quedamos en vernos otro día.

Espero de verdad que ese idiota cumpla con lo que me dijo, no quiero vivir más esa experiencia de nuevo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar repentinamente. Vi la hora y eran las 4 de la mañana, era Naruto.

-¿Hola? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Hinete, lo siento, lo siento… mi padre no me deja dejarla… lo siento…- decía su voz llorosa-

-¿Cómo así? ¿Por qué?-

-porque las empresas de nuestros padres tienen convenio además que le agrada muchísimo a ellos…. No sé qué hacer….-

-fuguémonos juntos-

-¿Qué?-

-mira, toma algunas cosas y te recojo afuera de tu casa, apresurate-

Corte la llamada.

Fui corriendo al cuarto de papá y toque la puerta, el salió con una bata.

-Papá tengo un problema… los padres de Naruto quieren que se quede con Sakura… pero yo lo quiero…. Y quiero irme lejos…- solo hablaba y lloraba desesperada-

-por fin me llamaste papá como antes hijo- me abrazó- antes no te apoye mucho y te hice sentir no querido pero ahora te apoyaré con todo- me soltó- ve con él a la casa de campo y yo trataré de hablar con Minato y hacer algo, toma las llaves del auto y mi tarjeta de crédito para que compres lo que necesites, vete-

-Gracias padre… y avísale a tío por favor-

Tome unas cuantas cosas y salí corriendo en dirección al auto.

Conduje lo más rápido que pude y fuera de su casa estaba Uzuna esperándome, se veía bastante acongojado.

Le hice cambio de luces y entendió el mensaje, vino corriendo y en entró al auto.

-Uzuna iremos a un lugar que está a 3 horas, como mañana entrabamos en vacaciones con la universidad no hay problema, en cuanto a tu padre después veremos qué pasa, si quieres duerme un poco-

-no, te acompañare en el camino- agarró mi mano- lucharé por ti y por lo nuestro- sus ojos estaban hinchados, parece que lloro mucho tiempo

-te amo Uzuna y confía en m, ya haremos algo-

-tambien te amo y confió plenamente en ti-

-entonces vamos a nuestro nuevo hogar por un tiempo-

Aceleré y emprendimos nuestro camino a la casa de campo.

Llegamos y como aún estaba medio oscuro, dejamos todo en el auto y entramos. Él entro a la habitación de la derecha y yo la de la izquierda.

Se supone que descansaríamos pero no he podido pegar el ojo a pesar de lo cansada que estoy ¿Él estará dormido?

Fui cuidadosamente a su habitación y se veía profundo. Me metí con suavidad a su cama y entre las sabanas, lo abrasé y al sentir su calor, la calma me invadió y poco a poco fui quedando dormida.


	8. El ardiente deseo que surgió

NARUTO POV

Me sentía tan cómodo y calientito, pero había algo, un olor que me embriagaba y llenaba todo mi ser; fui abriendo poco a poco los ojos y vi que delante de mi estaba Hinata dormida profundamente.

No sentí en que momento se acostó a mi lado. La vi detalladamente y tenía un camisón solamente. Se veía tan sexy… que comencé a encenderme solo de pensar en lo que había debajo de ese camisón.

Me retire poco a poco para verla mejor y supe que no podría controlarme.

Vi el reloj de la pared y eran las 4 de la mañana, perfecto.

Suavemente me acerque a sus labios y los bese delicadamente una y otra vez, menos mal ella no se despertaba. Ahora haria lo que quería desde la primera vez que lo hice; subi con cuidado ese camisón hasta ver sus pechos. Mis labios los fueron besando suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. Succionaba uno y después el otro, era magnifico. Ella comenzó a gemir pero no despertaba. Seguí deleitándome y lo escuche

-mmm…. Uzuna…. – su voz estaba muy agitada

Eso me enloqueció. Fui bajando por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus bragas, las cuales quite con mucho cuidado. Verla así completamente expuesta me hizo estremecer y fui de una vez a esa zona tan especial de ella y que yo he sido el único que ha visto.

Dude un poco en el primer beso pero después todo eso desapareció. Mientras la lamia y exploraba mi parte baja se ponía cada vez más dura.

Ella gemia y gemia, no podía creer cuan dormida estaba.

Seguí así un rato más y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Tenía que levantarla.

Me acerque a su oído.

-Hina…. Despierta….-

-mmmm…-

-vamos chiquita… tienes que despertar…-

Abrí sus labios con mi lengua y comencé a besarla más salvajemente. Ella poco a poco fue despertando y cuando me miró fijamente me apartó sorprendida

-¿Uzuna? ¿Qué pasa…?-

-besame… no preguntes nada….-

-pero….-

No deje que terminara la oración y solo la besaba mientras la sentaba arriba de mí. Ella siguió el beso sin renegar y me abraso. Esto iba en serio.

-Uzuna… estoy muy caliente… casi no puedo pensar…-

-pues no pienses- baje la pantaloneta un poco para que nuestras intimidades se rozaran, con lo que al primer contacto ella gimió de nuevo

-Uzuna…. Ahh… ¿Qué me hiciste….?...-

-nena quítate esto-

Le quite el camisón para besar sus senos, mientras seguía con mis otros movimientos.

-Naruto…-

-hablame con tu voz masculina cerca del odio…-

-Te deseo tanto Uzuna- al escuchar esa voz masculina casi me vengo, estaba lleno completamente de deseo. Con cuidado me quite el resto de la ropa interior, estando ahora si desnudo con ella semi desnuda.

La coloque debajo de mí, fui hasta sus bragas y se las quite de un tirón. Me posicione arriba de ella y de nuevo la bese. Ella rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos acercándome a ella.

Ahora si mi amiguito tocaba suavemente su tesorito. Nuestros cuerpos calientes y sudorosos se movían a una melodía que cada vez se ponía más intensa.

-Nena…-

-Uzuna… no se… tengo miedo….-

-por favor…. Quiero sentirte mi amor… déjame hacerlo…-

-no se…-

-dime si no te gusta esto- lo roce con un poco más de fuerza con su clítoris; ella dejo de besarme porque cayó en la cama, cerró sus ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo, tenía esos ojos de luna opacos por el deseo.

Entonces supe que lo aprobaba.

Me posicione bien en su entrada y lo fui haciendo lentamente mientras la besaba. Ella apretó mis brazos con sus manos, le dolía, entonces, fui hasta uno de sus senos y comencé a lamerlo en círculos. Sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y se fue relajando. Como estaba muy mojada, por lo que le hice anteriormente, pude continuar despacio. Ver como estaba de cerrada me hizo sentirme maravillosamente, era lo mejor que había hecho en toda mi vida. Sin darme cuenta estaba completamente adentro.

-Te amo Hinete, te amo tanto… siempre quise hacer esto…-

-te amo Uzuna… si y yo también siempre lo quise… ah…- dejo de hablar cuando la embestí suavemente.

Así seguí haciendo movimientos lentos pero embriagantes. Ella pegada a mí con su corazón acelerado y el cabello pegado a la cara, era la imagen más hermosa de una mujer que hubiera visto, ella simplemente es perfecta.

-Uzuna te amo- dijo Hinete Hinete y sin poder evitarlo me vine dentro de ella en una embestida final.

Caí arriba de ella agotado.

Hinata me sobaba el cabello y me acomodo a su lado, abrasándome. Hice lo mismo y así fuimos quedando dormidos.

Por fin la hice mía, después llegaría el momento en que lo haría mío, de la forma que tuvo que ser.


End file.
